Godot & Viola: Ace Detectives
by RawkHawk2.0
Summary: One's a coffee guzzling ex-prosecutor who sees the world a little differently. The other is the granddaughter of a mob boss with a sharp wit and a mean cup of joe. Together they'll save Los Angeles one crime at a time! They are: Godot and Viola!


**And welcome all to my first Ace Attorney fic! I hope you enjoy it! It's also by far the longest fic I've ever written! Oh, right, and I don't own Ace Attorney. But you knew that already, right?**

oO8~8Oo

It was a cold, rainy day in Los Angeles. A lone man with pure white hair and a bright red visor walked slowly down the sidewalk, until he came to an unremarkable door in the side of an unremarkable building. Slowly, yet methodically, he inserted a key into the door and turned it. He opened the door and shuffled inside, closing it behind him. "Viola, you here?"

A young girl with long black hair appeared from a doorway, holding two steaming mugs. "Yep, I am. Morning, Godot."

Godot accepted the mug with a nod and gulped it silently. "Thank you, Viola. So, any calls today?"

"No, but we did receive a letter from Iris."

"Really, now? What did she say?"

Viola pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and began to read. "Ahem. 'Dear Godot and Violetta-"

Godot snickered. "She called you 'Violetta'?"

Viola looked up from the letter and glared. "Do you want me to read this or not?"

"Of course, of course. Sorry."

"As I was saying... 'Dear Godot and Violetta, I was wondering if you could come to Hazakura Temple as soon as you can. I have lost something quite valuable to me, and I believe it may have been stolen. I would pay you quite well for your troubles. Sincerely, Sister Iris.' So, what do you think?"

Godot paced the room with a gleam in his eye, which no one could see for obvious reasons. "She said she'd pay, right? We do need money... And doing a job for someone so important could get us a better reputation."

Viola sat her mug on the desk next to her. "Should I get the car ready?"

Godot picked his mug off of his desk, spinning it around his finger. "You know it."

oO8~8Oo

Hazakura Temple. A cold place, no matter the time of year. Godot climbed out of the car, pulling his jacket on and shutting the door behind him. "I remember this place like I was here yesterday. The main temple is right this way." He began trekking down the path he had pointed out.

"Godot! Not that way! That's the women's bathhouse!"

Viola grinned smugly. "Just like yesterday, huh?"

Iris hurried over to the two of them. "Honestly, I'd have thought you would remember. You were here fairly recently."

Viola laughed. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? Nice to see you again, Iris."

"Oh, it's good to see you too, Violetta!"

"Erm... You know, Iris, I'm a little old for that name now..."

Iris stared blankly at Viola. "Are you eighteen already?"

"Yes. I'm 23, actually."

"Well, you're still younger than me, right? Which means I can still call you Violetta!"

Viola sighed and rubbed her temples with her thumb and forefinger. "Fine..."

Godot pulled a small mug from his pocket and began to drink. "Ah, that's the best. So, Iris. What is it you needed us for, exactly?"

Iris jumped at Godot's sudden entrance in the conversation. "Oh! Right! Well, it's... it's..."

Viola tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes?"

Suddenly the nun burst into tears, clinging to Godot. "it was the invitation to Feenie's wedding! I can't find it anywhere!"

Godot hugged Iris, the mug of coffee mysteriously gone from his hand. "Alright, calm down, kitten. We'll find it for you. Where was the last place you saw it?"

"W-Well, it was in my bedroom, on the nightstand."

"I see. And who knew you had this invitation?"

"I think everybody who was invited. Weren't you two sent the invitation?"

Viola's face dropped. "...No, we weren't..."

"Oh... Well, anyway, everyone knew."

Godot scowled at the information. "That's almost nothing to go off of. Who has visited the temple recently?"

"Oh, that's easy! I remember Apollo, Trucy, Ema, and Klavier all came by, and Lana was here too."

Godot smirked. "Apollo, you say? Looks like we'll get a chance to talk to him. Excited, Viola?"

"No. We're just friends. We've been over this."

"Heh. Whatever you say. Well, thanks for the info, Iris. We'll get on it as soon as we can... Which is right now, actually."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Iris clapped excitedly.

Godot hopped into the car and started it up, revving the engine. "Let's go, _Violetta_. Hehehe..."

Viola sighed and sat in the passenger's seat. "So, where to first? If we go to the Prosecutor's office, we can talk to Lana and Klavier. Not to mention Ema may be there too."

"Well then, to the Prosecutor's office we go."

oO8~8Oo

"Of course, little lady. The Chief Prosecutor is in her office right now. I'll let her know you're on your way."

"Thanks!"

Viola walked past the desk the man sat at, dropping her smile. She hated being treated like a child. She pressed the call button for the elevator and leaned back on the doors, her arms crossed.

"Why hello, Miss Cadaverini. It's been quite some time since I saw you last." Miles Edgeworth. A man she was not particularly fond of. "How have you been?"

Viola huffed and closed her eyes. "Mr. Edgeworth, no matter how polite you are, I still won't like you. Nor will I want to take Franziska off your hands for a few hours."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Fine by me." He raised his hand and pointed at his ring finger. "I've got Franziska covered."

"Alright, good. So... What is it you want?"

"Viola, can't I just want to be cordial?"

"You can want it all you want, but I'm not reciprocating."

The elevator door suddenly opened behind her with a quiet dinging sound. Unfortunately, Viola had not been ready for it, and she feel backward. "Ow..."

"Hm. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse, remember?" She rapped her head lightly with her knuckles as the door closed. "Later, Edgeworth."

oO8~8Oo

"Ach, Herr Visor. You've come at a most inopportune time, I'm afraid. I'm absolutely swamped in cases at the moment."

"I've just got a few questions to ask. It'll only take a minute or two, I swear."

"Alright, alright..."

The room dimmed, the color slowly fading away as the detective prepared his mind for the questions he needed to ask.

"Uh, Herr Visor? What happened to the lights?"

"Relax, the clouds are just passing in front of the sun. It'll pass. But that's not important right now. Is it true you went to Hazakura Temple recently?"

"Ja, about a week ago. Herr Forehead, Frau Trucy, and Fraulein Detective asked me to go with them."

"I see, I see. And tell me, that did the four of you do while there?"

"Well, we played in the snow for a couple of hours. Had a snowball fight, built snowmen, the usual type of thing. Then we went to the hot springs to try and dispel some of the cold."

"Wait wait wait. You and Apollo went to the hot springs with the girls?"

"Nein, nein. We went to a different spring than them. But I must confess that Herr Forehead and I did try to get a peek at them."

"I probably shouldn't ask, but how'd that go?"

"Well, we almost made it, but unfortunately a nun caught us on our way there."

"Ah. So, to sum things up, all you did was play in the snow and try to catch two girls naked?"

"...Ja."

"Alright. Thanks for your time, Klavier." Godot stood up and began to exit the room before stopping at the door. "Oh, one last thing. Did you get invited to Wright's wedding, by chance?"

Klavier nodded. "Ja, of course. Weren't you?"

Godot left the room without another word, leaving Klavier to figure it out himself.

oO8~8Oo

"Miss Skye, could I have a minute?"

Lana looked up from the stacks of paperwork cluttering her desk. "I'm terribly busy right now, Viola. I have these last few cases to finish up, and I still have to file my resignation."

Viola sat down in one of the large chairs facing the desk. "It'll only take a minute, Lana."

"Alright, fine. What is it you need?"

"Were you at Hazakura Temple any time recently?"

"Of course. I was delivering Iris' invitation to the wedding."

Viola raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why were you delivering the invitation to Phoenix's wedding?"

Lana cocked her head to the side curiously. "What do you mean? It's my wedding too, Viola. Didn't you get the invitation? I could have sworn I asked him to bring you one..."

"I didn't know you two were... Wait. You said you sent someone to bring us our invite? Who was it?"

"Miles was supposed to bring it to you before he met me at Hazakura temple. Did he not?"

"No, he didn't. Well, I should be going. Thanks for your time Lana. So just to clear things up, Godot and I are invited, right?"

"Of course. We'd love to see you there."

Viola stood and headed for the door. "Great! We'll be there then. Thanks for letting me know."

oO8~8Oo

"So, Viola. What did you get from Lana?"

"Alright, apparently she was at Hazakura to deliver the wedding invitation to Iris. And by the way, she's the one Phoenix is marrying. Oh, and we're invited after all. Edgeworth forgot to deliver the invite."

"Anything relevant?"

"Uh, yeah. I just told you, Lana was there to deliver the invitation to Iris personally, so we know she was there. And she said she met up with Edgeworth as well, but Iris didn't say she saw him there."

Godot stuck his hand out, palm open. "Woah, slow down, kitten. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Right, right. Sorry. So, what did you learn from Klavier?"

Godot began pacing. "He said that he, Apollo, Ema, and Trucy were all there together. They were apparently there to play in the snow and relax at the hot springs."

Viols shrugged. "What's that got to do with anything, Godot?"

"Well, Klavier said a nun caught him and Apollo while they were on their way to spy on the girls. So they have an alibi."

Viola deadpanned. "Seriously? They were trying to spy on Ema and Trucy?"

"Oh, relax. I'm sure it was all Klavier. Apollo probably went along to try and talk him out of it."

"Yeah, I suppose your right. So, where to now? The Wright Everything Agency? We can talk to Apollo and Trucy there."

"Yep. We need more info on this. We need the girls' side of the story if we want to come to an accurate conclusion."

oO8~8Oo

"Hey, Trite! You here?"

Silence. "Hm... He must be out. Still, I'd have thought somebody was here. Viola, you go check Trucy's office. I'll go to Apollo's."

Viola nodded and walked down the hall to Trucy's "office." She knocked on the door gently. "Hey, Trucy, you in there? It's Viola."

"Oh, yeah! Gimme a sec!" The door opened and Trucy stepped out wearing a dress that had obviously been designed for someone a tad more... shapely. "You like it?"

Viola looked the girl over once before crossing her arms. "Who's is it?"

Trucy dropped her head and sighed. "Ema's... She let me borrow it..."

"I see. Well, I have a few questions about the trip you took to Hazakura temple. Would you mind answering them?"

Trucy grinned and nodded. "Sure, no problem! But you have to promise me one thing!"

"What might that be?"

"You'll teach me how to intimidate people! I haven't been able to get Polly to buy me things just be asking anymore!"

Viola chuckled and nodded. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal."

"Great! So what is it you wanted to know?"

"Just wanted to know what you guys did."

"Oh, okay! Well, we had a snowball fight for a while. That was pretty fun. I think Ema threw one into a window by accident, though."

"A window, huh?" That was news to Viola.

"Yeah. So we stopped that and went to the hot springs. Not all together though! That would be weird! Me and Ema went to one, and Klavier and Polly went to a different one."

"I see... Anything else?"

"Hm... Nope! We did see Miss Lana and Mr. Edgeworth there though. Ema lent Mr. Edgeworth a jacket because he looked really cold. I bet he still has it, actually."

"Hm... Well, thanks for the info, Trucy. I'll teach you all about intimidation another time, alright?"

"Sure, no problem. Take care!"

"Thanks, you too."

oO8~8Oo

Godot walked towards Apollo's office, determined to get the cold hard facts. He knocked once and opened the door. "Hey, Apollo, I needed to ask you a few..." He stopped midsentence, for he had walked in on what was clearly a very intense kiss. He immediately began to laugh rather loudly. "Oh, sorry Apollo! Didn't mean to interrupt! My, is that Ema you're with there? I'm sure Phoenix and Lana would _love_ to hear about this!"

The couple had by this time broken apart, both of them as red as Apollo's suit. "W-Well, I was just demonstrating the scientifically correct method of kissing to Ema so tht she's now, and..."

Ema turned on Apollo. "Oh, and what's that supposed to mean! I'm not good at science, is that it? Or am I bad at kissing? Ugh!" She stormed out, grabbing her lab coat and slamming the door behind her.

"Thanks Godot. I _really_ appreciate that."

"Any time, kid. Free of charge. But don't worry. She'll be back for you. Right now, though, I need to ask you about the trip you took to Hazakura temple."

Apollo sighed an put his face in his hands. "What about it?"

"I just want to know what you kids did you there."

"Alright... Well, we played in the snow for a few hours. Threw some snowballs, made some snow angel, the usual. Then we went and soaked in some hot springs. Me and Klavier in one, Ema and Trucy in the other."

"Klavier tells me you two attempted quite the escapade while you were there. Care to share?"

Apollo groaned partially at the question and partially at the rhyme. "That was all Klavier's idea, I swear. But yeah, I will admit we did try and spy on them."

"But?"

"We got caught by some nun. She kept yelling about how the guy in red told her about us. Needless to say, it took a bit of talking to Klavier to convince him I didn't sell him out. After that, we just headed back to where we started. Luckily, it doesn't look like the girls know we were there."

"Well, Viola does, but I don't think she's all that mad at you. Regardless, if that's all you can tell me, I'm going. We've still got to track down Ema and ask her about your trip. Though to be honest, I'm starting to get a good idea of what happened..."

oO8~8Oo

"So, Viola. Any new info?"

"Yeah, actually. Apparently they ran into Lana and Edgeworth while they were there. And Ema threw a snowball into a window, which is why they stopped the fight."

"I see..."

"Did Apollo say anything important?"

"Not really. Apparently somebody told the nun they were sneaking around."

"Any identifiers?"

"He wore red."

"...Godot, lots of people wear red."

"Yeah, I know that. That's why we need to talk to Ema."

"I'll talk to Ema, Godot. It'll just be a girl-to-girl."

"Uh, Viola? This isn't the time for socializing."

"Who do you think she'll be more comfortable talking about soaking naked in hot water with? Another girl in her mid-twenties, or a gruff, coffee guzzling man who has eyes you can't even see?"

"...Fair enough. I'll be at the office, then."

oO8~8Oo

"Ema, you here? I need to talk with you about that trip you took to Hazakura temple."

"Yeah, I'm here. What did you need to know?"

"I just need to get your side of the story. From what we've gathered so far, you were having a snowball fight, you threw one into a window by mistake, and then you all went to the hot springs. After that, you met up with Edgeworth and your sister. Anything else?"

Ema leaned back in her chair, munching Snackoos. "Nope, not really. I lent my jacket to Edgeworth when we saw him. He looked a little... Soggy. Probably fell into the snow or something."

Viola's eyes flashed. She jumped up from her chair and sprinted to the door. "Thanks Ema!"

oO8~8Oo

"Godot! I think I've got it!"

"Really? Already? Usually in this kind of plot it would take far longer to deduce the criminal from what we know."

"I think we need to go and see Edgeworth. We need to know what he was doing at Hazakura temple, and why Iris didn't see him."

"Alright, you might be onto something. Let's roll."

oO8~8Oo

"Edgeworth."

"Hm?" Edgeworth turned to face the voice.

"Edgeworth!" Viola pointed at him menacingly. "Why were you at Hazakura temple?"

The prosecutor raised an eyebrow. "To meet Lana, of course. I met her just before she delivered her invitation to Iris."

"Objection!" Now it was Godot's turn to yell. "If you met Lana before that, why did Iris not see you?"

The yelling in such a normally quiet place had elicited quite a few stares. Edgeworth cleared his cravat. "I'm sure she just didn't notice me."

"Oh? Then how did Klavier, Ema, Apollo, and Trucy all see you?"

"Grr... Look, I didn't do anything wrong, alright. I just got there, told a nun about something, and met with Lana."

"And what was it that you told the nun, hm? That you had seen Klavier and Apollo sneaking to the hot spring where Trucy and Ema were?"

"Why yes, actually. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to do that."

Viola suddenly slammed her fist on a table. "I think not!" She pulled a blueprint of the temple from her back pocket. "Edgeworth! You had to have been inside the temple to see the two of them! What were you doing that Iris didn't see?"

"Nothing! Look, all I did was meet with Lana, and then I informed that nun that..."

"Hold it!" Godot pulled a mug from the desk beside him, ignoring the owner's protests. "You just said that you talked to Lana _after_ you ratted Klavier and Apollo out! So if it happened after, how did you get hit with Ema's snowball before that!"

"How... How did you know about that?"

"That's not important! What is important is that you stole Iris' invitation! _And ours_! Am I right!"

"GRAAAH! Of course I did! Wright's disbarment all those years ago completely ruined my wedding! I would naturally try and ruin his!"

Godot sat on the desk, leaning back contentedly. "So that's it, huh? You didn't deliver our invitation when Lana asked you to. And when she gave Iris hers, you snuck in and took it before you met up with her. Of course, there was that nun who probably would have caught you, but you had already seen Apollo and Klavier. So you told her about them, leaving nothing to prevent you from taking the invitation!"

Edgeworth hung his head in defeat. "I don't understand... You have so little evidence. How did you figure it out?"

Godot chuckled and took another gulp of the stolen coffee. "Please, Edgeworth. If I couldn't make fantastic leaps of logic with almost nothing to back it up, and look cool doing it, I wouldn't be a very good detective, now would I?" He swung the coffee forward, pointing it at Edgeworth. "You know, I love my coffee black... But sir, you just got creamed!"

Viola fell back laughing. "Nice catchphrase, Godot. Nice catchphrase."

oO8~8Oo

"Oh, thank you Godot!" Iris crushed the detective in a hug.

"No problem, kitten. Now about the payment..."

"Oh, right! Well, I don't really have any money I can give you right now... But I do have something a lot better!"

Viola paled. "If it's what I think it is, you can just give Godot mine."

Iris shook her head. "No, no, nothing like that! I can give you each a magatama! I was thinking it would help you two in your line of work!"

Godot took the magatamas and began walking towards the car. "Thanks Iris! We'll see you soon, alright?"

"Of course! Take care!"

The detective duo entered the car and began to long drive towards the city. "You know, Viola, I have one question. What was up with those blueprints? When did you get those?"

"Oh, those? I picked those up fairly early on in the investigation."

"And you didn't mention this because..."

"The plot hadn't really demanded it yet."

Godot laughed and patted her on the back. "Viola, you'll make a fine detective one day. But you still need one thing."

"What's that?"

"A catchphrase."

"Hm... How about, 'Like a perfect batch of cookies... You just got baked!'"

Godot suddenly deadpanned. "Viola..."

"Yes?"

"...I think that may have been good enough to merit a sequel."

Viola laughed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Godot. For now, let's just drive off into the sunset and let the readers decide."

oO8~8Oo

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review! I'm always open to praise and criticism!**


End file.
